


a starved dog's logic

by BonesOfBirdWings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Biting, Coming In Pants, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesOfBirdWings/pseuds/BonesOfBirdWings
Summary: Credence is terribly vulnerable. A good man wouldn't take advantage, but Percival Graves and Gellert Grindelwald aren't good men.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rennslyaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennslyaer/gifts).



> because there's no better way to say "i love you" than 4.5k of filthy threesome porn with the promise of more~
> 
> Thanks to Mal for editing this trash and making my porn better, because porn is hard. Also, it's been brought to my attention that my Grindelwald is very similar to his Peter Hale, so he's been a formative influence on my porn. Thanks dad~
> 
> Anyway, when you're reading this, you can picture Johnny Depp as Grindelwald if you really really want to (why tho), or you could picture any of the guys on [this list](http://randomjot220.tumblr.com/post/153452593497/actors-whod-have-made-a-better-grindelwald-than) as Grindelwald.

A week after the capture of Grindelwald, Percival Graves opens his front door to find a sodden, unconscious boy on his doorstep. He’s never seen Credence Barebone before, but he recognizes him well enough from the mountain of reports he’s had to read about the incident. And even if he hadn’t, he can feel the dark magic seething under the boy’s skin.

Percival sighs. Ordinarily he wouldn’t even contemplate taking in a stray, but this boy was important to Grindelwald’s goals, so.... With a careless flick of his wand, he levitates Credence inside, dropping him in the living room. A drying charm takes care of the water dripping onto the hardwood floor, and a cleaning charm on Credence’s threadbare clothes ensures that if the boy wakes up and decides to touch any of the furniture, he won’t dirty it too much.

As an afterthought, Percival leaves a couple of apples on the counter. The boy will probably need food.

His pocketwatch trills and Percival tsks in annoyance. He’s behind schedule. He would’ve been on time if he didn’t have a half-dead Obscurial on his living room floor. With a few hurried sweeps of his wand, he gathers all his papers for the day and neatly stacks them in his briefcase. He doesn’t have time to organize them meticulously like usual, but he’ll have to make do.

He quickly checks his appearance, straightening his lapels a little and brushing off the vestiges of Credence’s dark magic that cling to his clothes. Satisfied that everything’s in place, he sharply turns on his heel, appearing with a crack in the arrival room for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

His day is the usual mix of emergencies and tedious reports. Some idiot decided to smuggle dragon eggs into the country and didn’t control the temperature well enough, so now Percival’s aurors have a dead smuggler and twelve escaped baby dragons on their hands. He assigns Goldstein to run point on that, ostensibly because of her relationship with a noted magizoologist. In actuality, he just likes her out of the office. If he could have left her down in the Wand Permit Office he would have, but after her critical role in the capture of Grindelwald, he can’t afford to show his disdain for her.

Thanks to the dragon mishap, Percival doesn’t arrive back home until late at night. He’d almost forgotten about Credence, but when he apparates into his kitchen, he hears a yelp from the living room. Glancing at the counter, he absently notes that the apples are untouched. He picks one up, and turns the corner to see Credence huddled exactly where he left him twelve hours ago. The boy is wary, his magic vibrating like a restless beast. When Percival enters the room, Credence’s eyes widen.

“Mr. Graves,” he breathes, something close to adulation in his gaze.

Ah, he thinks, staring at the boy’s hands, which are clenched over his upper thighs, and his mouth, which is open just enough to see the pink of his tongue. He’s wondered how Grindelwald had “interacted” with the Obscurial – no one had managed to figure out what sort of contact the man had with Credence before the incident that had destroyed a fourth of the city. It’s painfully obvious now.

If Percival Graves were a good man, he’d back away and tell someone that he’d found Credence, like that infuriating Goldstein woman. He’d let them take care of this poor, vulnerable boy, and he’d remove himself from Credence’s life. Grindelwald had used his face to seduce this boy, and if he were a good man, he wouldn’t take advantage of that.

He flashes a small smile at Credence and hands him the apple. Credence takes it with shaking hands and stares at its shiny red surface.

“Eat it,” Percival orders impatiently. Credence flinches.

“Sorry,” Percival says, trying to soften his voice. It doesn’t work well.

“You’re not him,” Credence says after a long moment, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Magic snaps around him, responding to the Obscurial’s agitation.

“No,” Percival agrees easily, crouching down a few feet away from the boy. “A wizard named Grindelwald was disguised as me.” He ignores the surging dark magic.

Credence tilts his head to the side, inspecting Percival. “I remember that, I think.”

Percival nods, and then points at the apple. “Eat it,” he orders again. “I’ll get a bed made up for you.”

Obediently, Credence bites into the apple, the juice spilling out over his lips. A few drops land on the hardwood floor and Percival winces.

“In the kitchen, please,” he corrects. “And mind your mess.”

Credence flushes, mumbling out an apology, but he manages to stumble to the kitchen without any more mishaps.

He’ll give the boy that, Percival thinks as he transfigures a bed and linens, whatever his other faults, he is pleasantly obedient.

* * *

When Percival leaves the next morning, Credence is still asleep in his new bed in the living room.

When he returns that night, after a day filled with the paperwork that was generated from the incompetent dragon smuggler incident, he finds Grindelwald perched on the edge of Credence’s bed. The boy is nowhere to be seen.

“That took you a while,” Percival remarks, hanging up his coat and loosening his tie. “I slipped you that key a week ago.”

“I do appreciate it,” Grindelwald purrs, twirling the aforementioned key around his index finger. “I also appreciate you taking care of my Obscurial.”

“Of course. Although, speaking of him,” Percival asks, “where is Credence?”

“I believe,” Grindelwald replies, licking his lips like a satisfied cat, “he’s in your bathroom.”

Percival raises one eyebrow and Grindelwald leers back at him. Percival sighs. “I’ll go talk to him. If you scare him off, I’m not going to go find you another Obscurus.”

Grindelwald chuckles. “This coming from you, Percival?”

He scowls at Grindelwald and goes to find Credence. He would die for the man in a heartbeat, but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t annoying. If Percival didn’t believe so strongly in Grindelwald’s ideals, he would have thrown the man out on his ass.

Credence is leaning over the sink in Percival’s bathroom, staring at his reflection intently in the mirror as if it will speak and offer up a solution. His hair is mussed and his lips are an obscene shade of red. Percival licks his own.

“Credence?” he says, and the boy jumps.

“M-Mr. Graves,” Credence stutters, pulling back from the mirror. “I – I’m sorry, I’ll just go –”

Percival shakes his head. “That’s not necessary.”

Both are silent for a long moment. Credence fidgets, biting the inside of his cheek and shifting from foot to foot. Percival patiently waits him out.

“Is – is it wrong?” Credence asks desperately, his hands clenching impotently at his thighs.

“Is what wrong?” Percival replies evenly. He knows exactly what the boy is referring to, but well... he’s always liked to watch things squirm.

Credence swallows. “When, umm, two men....” He gestures in the vicinity of his face and blushes.

It’s an absolutely lovely blush, Percival notes. “What gave you that idea?” he replies.

“Well, Mother, umm, I mean, Mary Lou, she said –”

Percival scoffs. “That bitch is a bigoted crackpot.”

“So,” Credence ventures, “she was wrong?”

“Let me put it this way, boy,” Percival says. “If she told you anything, you best just believe the _opposite_. She’s the worst kind of No-Maj.”

Credence nods shyly, biting at his bottom lip. He gazes up at Percival with absolute trust, and it’s too much. Credence is ripe for the taking, and Percival has always been bad with temptation.

Percival cups Credence’s cheek. The boy jumps, but he doesn’t move away from the touch. After a moment, he leans trustingly into Percival’s hand.

Perfect. Percival swoops in, his lips meeting Credence’s soft ones. He’s never been a fan of kissing, so after a few seconds, he draws the boy’s bottom lip in between his teeth and bites at it harshly. Credence whines, his hands coming up to convulsively grip Percival’s biceps.

Percival eases up and draws back. There’s already a hazy look in Credence’s eyes, and Percival smirks.

“So responsive,” he murmurs approvingly and watches the boy shudder at the praise. His hand on Credence’s cheek migrates to the back of his head, where he takes a fistful of the boy’s hair and _pulls_.

Credence moans, falling back into Percival’s grip. After a long moment, he releases Credence’s hair and smooths it back down into some semblance of order. “Delightful,” he croons, patting the boy’s cheek.

He steps back from Credence, noting with amusement the boy’s aborted motion to follow him. “Have you eaten today?” he asks the boy.

Credence blinks a couple times, trying to regain his equilibrium. “N-no?” he stammers.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Percival demands, delighting in Credence’s stumbling.

“Telling you,” Credence says obediently.

“Alright then,” Percival says, turning towards the kitchen. “Let’s get you some dinner.”

When he emerges from the bathroom, Grindelwald smirks at him knowingly. Percival sneers back at him on principle, but his heart isn’t really in it.

* * *

Percival once again leaves in the early morning when both of his guests are asleep. Grindelwald had enlarged Credence’s transfigured bed last night, declaring that he didn’t want to “impose too much on their gracious host” and that Credence and Grindelwald could easily share space. Credence had flushed attractively, so Percival had protested probably less than he should have. When he apparates into work, Grindelwald is draped over Credence’s back, his thigh sandwiched in between the boy’s legs.

When he returns in the evening, earlier than the past few days, he hears a high moan from the living room. He sheds his cloak and shoes a little quicker than usual.

When he steps into the room, he first sees Credence kneeling on the bed, his head thrown back in abandon. He’s still clothed in a No-Maj style shirt and a pair of gray underpants. His hard cock strains against the soaked fabric.

Grindelwald is kneeling behind him, one wide hand gripping Credence’s hip while the other strokes teasingly along the length of Credence’s cock. Percival can feel himself harden at the sight.

Grindelwald smiles smugly when he sees Percival. “Ah, Graves,” he purrs. “You’re here early.” He briefly tightens his grip on Credence’s dick, causing the boy to whine. “Want to join the fun?”

Credence’s eyes fly open, a hint of panic in them. Percival smiles as reassuringly at him as he can. “He does look absolutely stunning,” he says, remembering Credence’s positive reaction to praise. “So beautiful, kneeling there like that.”

That seems to do the trick. Credence’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure, and he relaxes back against Grindelwald. Grindelwald and Percival smirk at each other.

Percival takes off his thick outer robe, leaving him in just a linen shirt and fashionably-cut pants. He slides onto the bed in front of Credence and just admires him for a moment. The long length of his neck stretches out in front of Percival invitingly, and he can’t help himself – he presses himself against the boy and bites along the white column of his throat.

Credence whines, his hands coming up to grip Percival’s shoulders. Percival drops his own hands to play along the curve of Credence’s hips.

His skin is beautiful, Percival thinks as he harshly sucks a bruise into the junction of Credence’s neck and shoulder and gently drags his nails along the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. He could mark up this boy forever. Credence’s whine shifts up an octave and Percival realizes that he said that last bit out loud.

Grindelwald hums in agreement, curiously pressing his finger into the hickey at the base of Credence’s neck. “It really is very lovely,” he whispers into Credence’s ear before capturing the lobe between his teeth and tugging gently. Credence whimpers at the sensation.

Percival is working on making a matching hickey on the other shoulder when he feels a tentative touch on his clothed cock. He releases Credence’s neck and moans, pulling back just enough to see what’s happening.

Credence’s right hand is hovering above his cock, and Grindelwald’s hand is wrapped around Credence’s wrist.

“Yes,” Grindelwald hisses, “just like that, sweetheart.” He meets Percival’s eyes and grins challengingly.

Oh, that bastard. Well, this isn’t a competition that Percival plans on losing. As Credence’s hand strokes tantalizingly along his cock, Percival wedges his thigh between Credence’s and grips his hips. He starts to guide him in a steady grind against Percival’s thigh. Behind Credence, Grindelwald lets out a groan. Percival grins. The way they’re situated, every time Credence grinds down against Percival’s thigh, his ass rubs torturously against Grindelwald’s dick. He smirks at Grindelwald over Credence’s shoulder and the man scowls back.

It’s all downhill from there. Grindelwald encourages Credence to stroke Percival more vigorously, sliding his hands up under Credence’s shirt to tweak and pull his nipples when the boy does especially well. Credence is writhing under the two men’s ministrations, and Percival just makes sure to direct most of the motion downwards so that Credence is constantly grinding against Grindelwald’s dick. Credence’s hand on his cock feels like heaven, but Percival refuses to come first. From the glare that Grindelwald is sending him, it seems that the other man feels the same way.

When Credence’s moans begin to get louder and his gyrations more intense, Percival knows the boy is close. 

“Oh,” Grindelwald croons. “Coming again, sweet boy?” To Percival, the wizard says, “He’s already come once today, the greedy slut.” Credence whimpers at his words and his eyes flicker open for a brief moment. The hazy look in them makes Percival’s cock twitch in his pants and he has to bite his own lip sharply to stop himself from coming too soon.

“Hmmm,” Percival says, pretending to think about it. “Well, he certainly is a... hah... a greedy thing. But he’s being so good – do you think he deserves it anyway?”

“Oh,” Grindelwald purrs, eyes locked with Percival’s. “He definitely does, since he’s being such a good boy.”

With a final howl, Credence comes in his underwear. Percival notes absently that his pants are stained with his ejaculate where the boy was rubbing against his thigh.

Still, even though Credence has come, neither of the wizards are willing to back down. Grindelwald continues to whisper encouragements into Credence’s ear as Percival tugs the unresisting boy up and down on his thigh.

“Please,” Credence whimpers after a few moments, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “N-no more.”

“Oh,” Grindelwald croons. “Is the greedy boy a little sensitive? Well –”

“Too bad,” Percival interrupts, speeding up his pace. “That’s what happens when sluts like you come too much.”

Grindelwald raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t contradict him. Credence just whines and bites his lip, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks.

By the time that Percival and Grindelwald are both driven to the point of orgasm (Percival is sure Grindelwald came first, though the bastard will never admit it), Credence is a sobbing mess. With gentle hands, Grindelwald lays him down on the sheets and conjures a wet washcloth. Percival stands with a grimace. He hates coming in his clothes, but he supposes this time it was acceptable.

He’s not one for aftercare, so he leaves Credence in Grindelwald’s hands and goes to search for a change of clothes. Thank Merlin for cleaning charms.

* * *

Percival wakes up during the night to loud moans coming from the living room. Deeply annoyed by the loss of sleep, he throws off his covers, slips on a night robe, and stalks into the living room. He finds Grindelwald spooned up behind Credence and meticulously working two fingers into the boy.

“Some of us,” he snarls, glaring at the pair of them, “have work in the morning.”

Credence looks terrified, while Grindelwald just smirks at him. “Oh?” the man says innocently. “Are we keeping you up?”

Percival bares his teeth angrily, snapping out a silencing charm and retreating back into his bedroom. He locks the door behind him and casts another for good measure. He wouldn’t put it past Grindelwald to cancel his first one just to annoy him.

He tries to fall back asleep, but all he can see are Grindelwald’s long, slender fingers plunging into a mewling Credence. He closes his eyes and tries to stubbornly will away his erection. After ten minutes, he admits to himself that it’s a futile effort. He’ll just have to jerk off, or... well....

With a long-suffering sigh, he emerges from his bedroom again. Grindelwald is in the middle of pressing four fingers into Credence, and when Percival comes in, he shoots him a smug smile. Percival wants to punch it off his face.

Credence doesn’t even register Percival’s entrance. The boy is completely naked, laid out temptingly on the sheets, his pale skin a stark contrast to the black fabric. His eyes are closed, and he looks like he’s being undone just from this. His nipples are stiff and pebbled, and his cock is flushed and leaking, curving up towards his stomach and leaving little smears of precum on his belly. Percival is hit with the sudden urge to lick them off.

He also feels a little smug – up and down Credence’s neck are dark bruises from this evening. He might have gotten carried away, but they do look beautiful.

“Well?” Grindelwald snaps. Credence flinches in surprise, yelping when the motion shifts the fingers inside him. “Are you just going to stare, or are you going to join in?”

“Impatient,” Percival chides, but he still slides onto the bed and sheds his robe. He kneels by Credence’s head, his half-hard cock inches away from the boy’s mouth. He can feel the warm puffs of the boy’s breath on his sensitive head. He stifles the urge to plunge his cock in between those plump, inviting lips and just _take_. Credence is inexperienced – if he doesn’t want to damage the boy, he’ll have to ease him into it a bit, at least this first time.

He sinks a hand into Credence’s short hair and grips it hard. The boy whimpers weakly, his eyes opening just enough to look at Percival.

“Now, Credence,” Percival says in the gentlest tone he can manage. It still sounds a little like he’s snapping out orders at an Auror, but it’s the best he can do. “I want you to suck my cock like a good boy. Do you think you can do that?”

Credence nods as much as he can with Percival gripping his hair. He whines when Grindelwald twists his fingers inside him, his eyes flickering close for a brief moment before he manages to open them again. His breath comes in sharp pants.

Percival hums and guides Credence’s head, slipping his dick past those gorgeous lips. He can’t help but moan – the boy’s mouth is just as good as he imagined it’d be: warm and soft and yielding. Percival pictures Credence kneeling underneath his desk at work, obediently suckling on his cock, keeping it nice and warm. Occasionally, he’d thrust into the boy’s beautiful throat, just to hear him sputter and choke.... With an effort, he tears his mind away from the fantasy and focuses on the present.

With his grip on Credence’s hair, Percival carefully guides the boy into taking in more of his erection. “Watch the teeth,” he hisses when Credence accidentally scrapes them a little too sharply along his dick. Obediently, the boy curls his lips under his incisors. “Good boy,” Percival praises him, and Credence shivers in pleasure, a full-body tremor.

Credence only manages to take about two-thirds of Percival’s cock before he starts to choke. Regretfully, Percival eases off a bit, pulling on Credence’s hair to guide his mouth back off his dick. “Breathe,” Percival tells the boy, and lets him take a few shaky gulps of air before Percival shoves him back down on his cock.

Percival had almost forgotten about Grindelwald, but the man shifts behind Credence, pulling Percival’s attention to him. His eyes are fixed on Credence’s lips, which are stretched wide around the girth of Percival’s dick. He’s lazily stroking his own hard cock, his hand gleaming with lubricant. He catches Percival’s eyes and smirks.

“I thought I’d take the other hole, since you’ve occupied that one,” he says with a lascivious grin.

Percival shrugs, ignoring Credence’s muffled whine. “Fine by me.”

He resolutely turns his attention away from Grindelwald to focus again on Credence’s lovely mouth. He pushes Credence’s head down until the tip of his dick is nudging the boy’s throat. When Credence chokes, his tongue undulates against Percival’s cock, and the rough rub of it against his sensitive foreskin threatens his already precarious control.

When Credence starts to panic in earnest, his fingers scrabbling at the sheets as he whines, Percival pulls him off his dick. The boy sucks in great gasps of air, looking pitifully up at Percival with tears in his eyes. There are already sticky tear tracks on his cheeks, Percival realizes as his strokes them with his free hand. It makes him want to smear something entirely different all over the boy’s face.

Later, he promises himself, easing his cock back in between Credence’s lips. First, he wants to spend himself inside this delectable mouth.

Suddenly, Credence tightens his jaw a little too firmly and his teeth press painfully into Percival’s dick. He curses, twisting Credence’s hair and pulling his head back. “What the fuck?” Percival snarls, his erection flagging a bit.

Credence stares at him with pitiful, doleful eyes, but before he can stutter out anything, Grindelwald interrupts him.

“All my fault, I’m afraid.” He grins smugly as he thrusts into the boy. Credence whimpers, fingers clutching at the sheets.

“Alright,” Percival growls, releasing his grip on Credence’s hair and shifting downwards on the bed, dragging his nails down the boy’s chest as he goes. He’s peevish about being denied release, and he leaves behind vivid red trails. Credence keens, more tears dripping down his cheeks.

“You won’t mind sharing then?” Percival bites out, trying to mimic Grindelwald’s infuriatingly smug smile. He knows it probably looks more like a baring of teeth than anything else, though.

Grindelwald’s eyes widen for a moment before his smile takes on a wicked edge. “Of course not,” the man replies, handing Percival the bottle of lube. “And don’t mind me,” he continues, beginning to lazily thrust into Credence, who cries out and clutches Grindelwald’s arm, which has snaked over to wrap around the boy’s chest. “You won’t even notice I’m here.”

Percival snarls, frustrated that Grindelwald yet again has the upper hand. He squeezes out lube onto his fingers angrily, and without preamble, shoves two into Credence alongside Grindelwald’s cock.

Without Percival occupying his mouth, Credence becomes very vocal. Percival doesn’t remember him being this noisy last time.

“O-oh please,” the boy moans, his head thrashing from side to side on his pillow. “P-please....” His voice breaks and he trails off into a whine.

Grindelwald looks delighted, one hand slipping under Credence’s head to trail across his cheek and down his jawline to his neck. “Such beautiful sounds,” he croons, his hand encircling the boy’s throat.

“I think they’re annoying,” mutters Percival. He wishes that Grindelwald would stop fucking the boy for one blasted second, but apparently that’s too much to ask for. He shoves another finger in and scissors them. There. That’s as much preparation as the boy will get with Grindelwald being so uncooperative.

Percival lifts up one of Credence’s legs and slowly, he pushes in, his cock sliding in and stretching Credence obscenely. It’s a vice around Percival’s cock, but the tight squeeze of it is perfect. He groans as Grindelwald thrusts, his dick rubbing against the length of Percival’s.

“N-no,” Credence stutters. His face is only a few inches from Percival, and he can see individual tears hanging on his lashes. He’s beautiful.

“No?” Percival parrots back, one hand coming up to cup Credence’s cheek as he begins to thrust in time with Grindelwald.

“I-it hurts,” the boy whimpers, his hands clutching Percival’s bare biceps. “I-I’m sorry....”

Percival shushes him. As he fucks into Credence, he can feel the boy’s limp cock drag against his belly. He doesn’t particularly _care_ if Credence gets off on this, but if he’s happy, he’s much more likely to let Percival do this again. So, he wraps his free hand around Credence’s cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts.

“You’re doing so well,” Percival says. Maybe praise will take some of the sting away from the pain of being penetrated. “You’re being... hah... such a good boy, Credence.”

Credence’s lips curve into a tiny smile and his cock starts to harden in Percival’s hand. “You were... ah... made to be fucked, Credence, I... I swear.” He bites at Credence’s lips, and the boy responds enthusiastically, his tongue darting out to lick at Percival’s lips.

“It’s a crime,” Percival growls, gripping the boy’s erection more firmly as he increases the speed of his thrusts, “that your... hah... your holes aren’t filled all the time.” Credence whines at the words, his cock dripping precum down the back of Percival’s hand.

“Should... should always be a cock in you,” Percival slurs. He can feel his orgasm quickly approaching, but he’ll be damned if he can’t bring Credence off first. He speeds up the motion of his hand. “You take them so well. Such a... ah... beautiful slut. Such a good boy.”

At those words, Credence keens, and he comes, semen splattering across his stomach and Percival’s. As he does, he clenches down on the two men.

That’s enough to push Percival over the edge. He thrusts in one final time, burying himself to the hilt, and with a cry, he comes. Grindelwald continues to fuck into Credence, and the friction of his dick against Percival’s sends pleasant aftershocks along his nerves.

Eventually, the stimulation becomes too painful, and Percival pulls out, a dribble of come spilling out as he withdraws.

“Going back to bed?” Grindelwald asks, hips still pounding into the boy.

“I actually have a paying job,” Percival replies. He sounds positively mellow, but he’s still reveling in the afterglow of a particularly good orgasm.

He slides off the bed and picks up his robe off the floor. Before he leaves, he glances at Credence. The boy is a picture of debauchery – his belly streaked with white ropes of come, his lips bitten into plump redness, his chest marred by vivid scratches, and his neck covered with purple bruises. He gazes up at Percival with something close to adoration.

“Y-you....” the boy stammers. “You could... you could stay?”

Percival scoffs, and boy shrinks back into Grindelwald’s chest. “You’re pretty,” he replies, “but I’m sleeping in my own bed.” With that, he turns to go back to his bedroom, leaving Grindelwald to finish and clean up himself and the boy.

“It’s alright,” he hears Grindelwald murmur behind him. “Graves has always been a little cruel. Here, let me heal those claw marks....”

Oh, Percival realizes suddenly, oh that bastard. That’s what he’s doing. He grips the door handle, impotently furious.

Grindelwald is trying to seduce Credence away from him entirely.

He can’t do anything about it now – he’s already taken his leave for tonight, and to go back would be to show weakness, but in the morning....

Well, Grindelwald won’t find it as easy as he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> weirdest love letter you've probably ever gotten babe, but ilu lots so


End file.
